Innocents dead
by Usuratonkachi
Summary: A little dramatic OS about my favorite pairing ... Hope you enjoy it ...


**Innocents dead**

Rigidly he held the hand of the other young man in his hands, while they were running in the empty corridor. Desperate he tried to reach him with his cries. But it seemed that he were in such a deep sleep even though they raced down the hall with so many noise that could be arouse dead.

He screamed and shouted, again and again the same name, as he almost lost his voice and his neck ached from it. The fear in him gave him the strength the most important person in his live not to give up! The fear gave him the strength to stand, even when he had to let go his hand and saw how his lover rapidly was brought in the operating room. He could do nothing except to stand there. Their common life flickered like a film rapidly before his eyes off and he almost broke down. His knees had been a tough encounter with the ground. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but the pain that spreads out in his legs, let him know that this was the brutal reality.

He could not hold back his tears, which were rolling down his pale cheeks. He could not stop the sobbing, which was to hear at the whole station. A nurse tried to calm him, but she was not even approach way. Again and again he had the face of his beloved before his eyes. Never in his life he had ever thought to pray, but on that night he did not heed it. He promised so much to God. He would poor animals donate something, he would stop to be always so mean to others, he would make breakfast on Sundays, and even the wet clothes he would hang up without complaint. All that and much more. The main thing was that someone would give him back his precious Person. Paved the tears still on his cheeks, which had become quite warm wipe from all over it. Transfixed he stared at the display and he felt the days have passed. When his best friend and asked him to drink something he refused. The thought of food and drink he did not even occur, because his whole mind was filled with the contents of one and the same person who had to struggle with his life. A promise after another left his lips. Cleaning? Washing? Dusting? He would do everything he asked for his beloved! He would go even in the church or to the end of the world! He would never let him again out of sight. Should he come out of there, he would hug and kiss him and never let go again! All that was going through his head.

And if he did not came out well again?  
What would he do then?  
His life had no sense without him! This could not be!

Slowly he looked up when the lights faded and a man in a white coat, which was smeared with blood, came out of the room.

His gait was slow and he pulled down his mask.  
The eyes of the two men met.

"Are you a relative?" he asked softly and the black-haired almost stopped the heart.

This clay, this facial expression! He stood up suddenly and looked at the doctor. Inwardly, he did not give up hope.

"His friend. His boyfriend! We love each other, "he said.  
The doctor changed the look and saw on his hands, which were smeared with blood.  
"Your name?"  
He gasped for air.  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
A sigh escaped the doctor.  
"Was the society clear that you were both Homosexual?" he asked.

The fear clutched his heart and made it beating slower.

"It has never been a secret." He answered, trying to stay calm, but he really wanted to know how it was his lover.  
"Did you-"

"How is he ?" it was bursting at Sasuke when the doctor wanted to interrogate him further.

He lowered his eyes.

"The signs point out that it certainly was on purpose."

Sasuke looked at him angrily, the guy should finally tell him the truth!

The doctor tugged at his bloody gloves.

"I am sincerely sorry."

Sasuke's heart stopped.

Fortunately, Neji was standing behind him, who was able to catch him in time.

"Please ... do not say it ... " he whispered.

But the doctor nodded silently as a response.

For the Uchiha broke the world together.  
Stunned, he fell on all fours and made get out all his grief.

"Naruto!" he cried, and almost slammed his fist on the bare hard ground.  
His blond angel had left him.  
And for what reason?  
Because they had shown to the public their relationship to each other.  
They don't wanted to hide any more.  
They wanted to prove her love all over the world.  
And now this was the price.  
Because the others did not want to understand their affection.  
They did not accept this and took an innocent life.


End file.
